chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 1 Chapter 10. The Fae
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 2000 3000 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend __FORCETOC__ 'New Friends' The Fae say little as you break camp. Questions are answered with a nod of the head or a terse word or two. :TALK: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 28 - 52 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Fae Rifleman, Fae Scout Janks was right. The wall on this side of the keep looks as though a Kirsinti Giant walked through it. The mossy stones are slippery with rain - treacherous yet passable. :CLIMB: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Rock Wall Fenn nods then smiles and you follow his gaze. He's obviously impressed by the ease with which the Fae glide over the slick rubble in the moonlight. :CLIMB: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 42 - 78 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Stone Wall Into the Dark The courtyard of the great keep is shrouded in shadows as the moon winds its way around the ancient towers. The Fae motion for you to follow close to the inner wall. :TRAVEL: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Passageway As they slip through the shadows, you struggle to keep your allies in sight. However, the rubble soon gives way to a dark passage leading below. Rima or the Fae know more than they're letting on you think to yourself. :TRAVEL: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Passageway The slight sound of dripping water accompanies your footsteps down into the tunnel. A soft glow can be seen coming from up ahead. You can feel the Fae tense as Fenn warns "Be ready!" in a hushed voice. :SNEAK: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Secret Passage Dreadnaught '' The source of the glow becomes clear as a hellish vision rises from a pool of darkness.'' :ATTACK: 12 24 36 48 Energy Quest Awards 60 - 110 Gold XP: 20 40 60 80 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Dreadnaught Close quarters hinder the elaborate weapons of the Fae. You and Fenn quickly take charge as the dreadnaught attacks. :ATTACK: 12 24 36 48 Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 20 40 60 80 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Dreadnaught "It's like fighting a great iron beast!" shouts Fenn. "Fae, what about putting those rifles to work on those jagged rocks hanging from the roof of the cave!" :ATTACK: 12 24 36 48 Energy Quest Awards 49 - 91 Gold XP: 20 40 60 80 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Dreadnaught You immediately see Fenn's plan and work to corner the dreadnaught under the overhanging weapons of opportunity. :ATTACK: 12 24 36 48 Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 20 40 60 80 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Dreadnaught You and Fenn leap back as the Fae shout "Now!" Their unerring aim brings down a barrage of rock burying the dreadnaught under its weight. :DODGE: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Stalactites Shadow Blades '' As the cave walls give way to finely carved stone, the path leads up and slope turns to stair.'' :SNEAK: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 53 - 97 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Inner Keep The stair ends at a wooden door, iron hinges black against the rotting wood. As one of the Fae slowly pushes the door open with the butt of his rifle, you can see shadows move in the moonlit room beyond. :SNEAK: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Inner Keep As your party emerges from the stairwell, there is a whirlwind of motion as dark figures jump from the shadows and steel blades slice the musty air. :ATTACK: 12 24 36 48 Energy Quest Awards 56 - 104 Gold XP: 22 44 66 88 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shadow Master, Shadow Blade The Fae's elegance and fine weaponry are almost a mirror image of the dark blades and shadowy skill of your attackers. "Good thing Rima provided us with bodyguards!" shouts Fenn. :ATTACK: 12 24 36 48 Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 22 44 66 88 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shadow Master, Shadow Blade "Good thing indeed," you think to yourself as you take down another of the black clad figures. The odds are finally evening. :ATTACK: 12 24 36 48 Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 22 44 66 88 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shadow Master, Shadow Blade The last of the Shadow Blades slumps to the cold stone floor with a long Fae blade between his ribs. "Come," the Fae says moving deeper into the keep. :ATTACK: 12 24 36 48 Energy Quest Awards 105 - 195 Gold XP: 22 44 66 88 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shadow blade, Shadow Master Lord of the Keep As you move deeper into the keep, the air grows colder. Thoughts of Gaunt's mansion and his monster flash through your mind. If Gaunt was just a pawn, what kind of monster lurks within these stone halls. Surely, this will be the greatest of your skills yet. The Shadow Blades are foes you wouldn't want to face without the Fae on your side. There's an eerie similarity between the two that you can't help but wonder about though. Certainly the master of these Shadow Blades must be a fearsome foe indeed. Your thoughts snap back to the chill of the night. Whatever or whoever comes, you'll be ready. <Chapter 9 - Book 1 - Chapter 11 > Category:Quest Category:Book 1